


Sex With Me

by starlordcarisi



Series: Sex Tapes [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlordcarisi/pseuds/starlordcarisi
Summary: This will probably be a series with different characters and relationships, I haven't decided yet. May or may not include different kinks and body exploration.





	Sex With Me

It’s after hours at the 16th precinct, nearly everyone has gone home for the evening. Except for Nick and Olivia. It’s a game they play while keeping their relationship under wraps, or under each other’s sheets. They like to make it risky. Nick enjoys the thrill and the risk of being caught having sex in a public place. Having someone barge in while you’re tongue deep in someone’s private area excites him. Liv is much more of the quiet good girl. She prefers being in the comfort of her own home while “giving it up”. Liv likes the passion that comes from being at home and being able to be loud in bed, loud enough that the neighbors bang on the wall and call 911 for a noise complaint. Like she would actually care, she can’t help herself when it feels too good to be true. 

One by one the squad had exited the precinct and shifts began rotating. Officers on the graveyard shift began flowing in slowly minute by minute. As Nick finished his report, he entered Liv’s office slowly locking all of the doors leading into it. Liv looked up at him and smirked, aware of what was to come next. Nick closed the blinds to her office and watched Olivia slowly strip from her day clothes. One by one each article of clothing began to fall. First her scarf, then her white v-neck. Nick stopped her to take in her upper body features. Her hair was down, her bra was brand new. Black lace and strapless. He remembers because he bought it for her as a “Just Because” thing. Nick kissed Liv slowly on her lips, holding her neck and head in place, slowly moving down to her neck, then shoulders, and finally stopping at her breasts. 

Liv whined when Nick stopped kissing her, she longed for his touch and sloppy wet kisses on her body. She misses them. Liv isn’t too fond on PDA in a work setting, but when she can she will sneak a kiss with Nick to let him know that she loves him, but is also thinking about him. 

He liked to fondle her, play with her body and leave her whimpering for more. The longer he took, the wetter her center got. Begging Nick to touch her more, she ran her palm across the front of his suit pants. Feeling the already growing bulge and tip with her fingertips, Liv got down on her knees slowly and unbuckled Nick’s pants undoing the zipper and feeling his thighs. Each hair and the heat between them as she slowly peeled off his boxer briefs. Taking in a sharp breath and licking her lips as she kissed his cock. Up and down the shaft she went as she swirled her tongue around the head before taking him inside of her mouth. Maintaining eye contact throughout, she watched Nick’s breaths became shallower while he groaned and bucked his hips to fuck her throat. Liv could hear him quietly say “Fuck”. Dragging out the K in the four letter word she loved to hear when blowing him. Nick held her hair, running his hand through each tangle while he felt her wet tongue and cheeks nearly swallow him whole. He stopped the closer he got to cumming. A satisfying popping sound came from Liv’s mouth as she slowly pulled herself away. 

Nick stood her up, kissing her passionately while twisting her nipples through her lace bra. She moaned through it into his mouth. Her moans in his mouth tasted good, almost as good as she does. He unhooked her bra, letting it fall to their feet taking one breast in his hand and the other in his mouth. Twisting and pulling one of her nipples while sucking on the other, Liv quietly moaned and laughed. Nick used his free hand to travel down her upper body taking off her pants as he took his mouth off of her breast. He licked his fingers staring deeply into her brown eyes and he traced his wet fingers around her clit. Liv sucked in a sharp breath and moaned into his neck the faster he played with her. Slowly his fingers traveled to her center and pushed inside of her. Feeling her wetness pooling on his fingertips, he nipped at her neck lightly sucking, not hard enough to leave a hickey. Liv moaned and rode his fingers, practically folding into his chest as her knees began to cave in. She was cumming. Her eyes closed tightly as she let out a satisfying sigh, music to Nick’s ears. He smiled as he removed his fingers from her underwear, licking them clean right in front of her. Nick shifted his position, Liv was bent over the desk, and he was behind her. Spreading her legs open and pushing her face down into it, he rubbed the tip of his thick cock over her folds and clit, sucking up some of her wetness and slowly pushing himself inside of her. 

They both let out a low pitched groan. Nick’s strokes started out slow, allowing LIv to adjust to the length and speed. She begged him to give it to her. The way she likes it after hours. All she wanted to hear was the sound of their bodies colliding and Nick groaning as his breathing changed. She could barely control her own moaning before Nick put his forearm around her throat, silencing her. He picked up the pace, just the way she liked it. Each forceful stroke made Liv’s center weak, it made her cream. Juices began to flow down her thighs as she tried to control her orgasm, Nick praised her for cumming on his entire length. He circled her clit more and more the longer his strokes got inside of her. Liv was growing weaker as she moaned, from the back of her throat angling herself so that Nick could find her spot.

The way Liv bit her lip before arching her back for him to go deeper so to hit her her cervix, she felt every inch of him inside of her. She could feel him pushing deeply into the middle of her stomach. The faster the strokes got, the colder her body felt. She felt a tingle go down her spine and into her toes. Suddenly it clicked in her mind. Liv arched her back and angled her spine in such a way that Nick’s tip rubbed her g spot and she came. She came in a way that even left Nick in shock. He didn’t expect it, neither did she. She’s never squirted before but it made her knees buckle and her thighs twitch. She nearly screamed out in pleasure, she almost collapsed against the mahogany desk and onto the floor. Nick held her stomach and bunched his fist in her hair to keep Liv up. Praising her for being a “good girl” Trying to contain her screaming as her fist turned bright white from being held together in a tight ball on the desk. 

Clap. Clap. Clap. 

Her face turned red as her clit began to swell with blood the closer she got to another orgasm. Nick wasn’t far behind her. Slapping her ass, he gave her the rough and hard strokes she liked and craved for. She likes the sensation of feeling his thickness so deep inside of her that her toes and fingers feel light, they feel like she could walk on the ceiling. She moaned aloud, telling him that she was getting sore and she was close once more. Nick slowed his strokes while chasing his orgasm and hers. She came one final time as Nick released within a few moments of her. Feeling full with his thick seed dripping out of her she was satisfied for the evening. As their bodies became unglued and they got dressed again, both Nick and Liv realized office sex was something that they both needed that night. Maybe public sex is becoming one of Liv's new favorite things. As long as it's with Nick.


End file.
